My Favorite Mistake
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: It is just a little one shot thing about Jenny and Gibbs. It is set to the song My Favorite Mistake and has some Jibbs in it. Well actually it has a lot of Jibbs in it. I hope you like it and review it .


Ok. This is my first song fiction but it was really fun to write and I love the song. I actually got the idea from a youtube video that someone posted. I am a huge Jibbs fan so this was just fun to write

_The song is by Sheryl Crow and I do not own it or the NCIS characters_

**I woke up and called this morning**

The phone rang and Jenny glanced at the caller id. She sighed, because there was only one person who would call her at three in the morning.

**The tone of your voice was a warning**

"Jethro, what do you want." Jenny asked tiredly.

" I want to know what you told Dinozzo to do while I was in Mexico."

"We went through this at the office," She said starting to get annoyed.

**That you don't care for me anymore**

"I know what you said at the office but I don't whose side you are on anymore."

**I made up the bed we sleep in**

"I am always the same side as you, or don't you remember Paris?"

"Vaguely." That was so much of an understatement that it might have been classified as a lie. He rarely had a day when he did not think about Paris. Sometimes he remembered him and Jenny alone on the long nights when they made total use of the solitude. Other time like now when he was made a Jenny, he would remember the time he had put his neck on the line to lie for her.

**I looked at the clock when you creep in**

"Is this conversation going any where," Jenny asked as she glanced at the clock, "If it I isn't I would really like some more sleep."

**It's 6 a.m. and I'm alone**

"Yes it is going somewhere. Would I really call you in the early morning for a chat."

"You have before."

"I want to know what you told Tony to do."

I already told you that Jethro. You know I never meant for him to get hurt but that is not you place to criticize me, because if I remember correctly you had runaway to Mexico without so much as a good-bye."

**Did you know when you go**

She had not meant to ever tell him what it had meant to her that he had just walked out on NCIS, on his team, on her.

**It's the perfect ending**

'Stop it,' she told herself sternly. Her relationship with Gibbs had ended years ago. She had to stop thinking about what could be.

**To the bad day I was just beginning**

She did not need to remind herself that she coming dangerously close to falling in love with her ex-partner all over again. She had enough things to deal with right then: the team being mad at her over Tony's secret mission, the Frog still not being in custody, and several other things that she could not remember.

**When you go all I know is**

She had let him go in Paris. She had chosen to advance her career with NCIS. She had chosen the path that had led her to becoming the director of NCIS, but all these years later she was looking back and wondering if maybe she had acted too quickly.

**You're my favorite mistake**

She still liked him she could not deny that. She could however deny just how much she liked him because that was what she needed to him from him, from the team, from herself.

**Your friends are sorry for me**

No matter how much she refused to acknowledge her feelings she could not always hide them from the others, mostly Ziva.

They watch you pretend to adore me

Ziva had watched Jenny almost every time Gibbs was close to her. Ziva alone knew what happened in Paris.

**But I'm no fool to this game**

Jenny sighed. She had played with to many men in her life (all before NCIS she remarked) to not know this was different. She had also seen Gibbs with several women and only ever known him to have feelings for a few. Most of them were red hers like herself and his four past wives but his current girlfriend wasn't.

**Now here comes your secret lover**

Hollis Mann. That was her name and Jenny could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she thought of her.

**She'd be unlike any other**

She was a retired Army Lieutenant Colonel. She and Gibbs had worked several cases together and those cases always seemed to end well.

**Until your guilt goes up in flames**

Jenny had to laugh at that. Some of the cases she and Gibbs had worked turned out well but the case in Paris had crashed and burned in dirt. It was mostly her fault but Gibbs was the one who lied in the report to save her.

**Did you know when you go**

They had both wanted to get out of Paris so much that they had screwed up.

**To the bad day I'm getting used to spending**

That was just a few months before 9-11.

**It's the perfect ending**

The result of the relationship that had ended in Paris was that she joined an international anti-terrorism effort. She had met Ziva there.

**When you go all I know is**

She liked Ziva a lot as a partner but if she was ever given the chance she would have chosen Gibbs over Ziva.

**You're my favorite mistake**

**Well maybe nothin' lasts forever**

She wondered if she and Jethro could have had a future together.

**Even when you stay together**

She had probably forgone all chance of that when she had left him.

**I don't need forever after**

She had chosen the path that she thought would help her future.

**It's your laughter won't let me go**

But yet she could not forget him.

**So I'm holding on this way**

Maybe they still had a chance.

**Did you know, could you tell**

"Jethro are you still there," she asked realizing that she had been staring silently at the phone for nearly a quarter of an hour.

**You were the only one**

"I am right here," he said making her jump because the voice did not come from the phone in her hand. It came from the doorway behind her.

**That I ever loved**

"Jethro, how did you get in here?"

**Now everything's so wrong**

"I picked the lock"

**Did you see me walking by?**

"Why," It had been a long time since he had been in her bedroom. He walked forward so he was only I couple of feet in front of her.

**Did it ever make you cry?**

"I missed you Jen."

**You're my favorite mistake**

"Jethro…"

**You're my favorite mistake**

"Jen…"

**You're my favorite mistake**

Their lips met.

_I thought about adding other chapter after that but I thought that this was a good ending and did not want to ruin it. I have a couple of others that I am writing that will be long. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
